


The Real Reason

by PaperPioneer



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPioneer/pseuds/PaperPioneer
Summary: Casey knows the real reason Jane doesn’t want to leave Boston, even if she doesn’t know it herself. “You have a decision to make, Jane. Marry me or stay here with Maura.”
Relationships: Charles "Casey" Jones/Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 10
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey.” Jane greeted Casey as she entered her apartment, forcing herself to hide the annoyance at his presence. After several days of chasing a child abductor she was exhausted and wanted to sleep.

“Hey,” Casey answered from the kitchen as he frowned at the contents of her refrigerator, “Are you hungry? I was just looking at your slim dinner options.” 

“I ate with Maura. I’m going to change.” She was already walking to her room while she talked, eagerly anticipating the comfort of her pajamas. Following routine, she placed her gun and badge on her dresser, then unclipped the phone holder from her belt. Her phone was missing, causing her to briefly panic until she remembered leaving it on the dashboard in Maura’s car. With a muttered curse word she harshly placed the holder next to her badge. Her pajamas would have to wait. 

It occurred to her that she could wear her pajamas to Maura’s to pick up her phone but she could already picture the displeased look Maura would give her about wearing sleepwear outside of the home. Rather than risk a lecture from the doctor, Jane quickly changed into jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers.

Casey was reading something on her laptop screen while leaning against her kitchen counter. He looked at her as she approached, “I was researching how to change your last name.” Noticing her shoes he asked, “Are you leaving?”

Fighting the urge to be sarcastic was difficult but she succeeded, settling on bluntness instead, “I don’t want to change my last name. I need to get my phone from Maura.”

“You’re going to Maura’s?” The disappointment was evident in his voice. 

“Just to get my phone. I’m on call.”

“You just finished a case. Don’t you get a break?”

Jane rolled her eyes, “Yeah, I’ll just ask the murderers to stop for a couple of days.”

Casey shook his head and turned back to the computer. 

“Sorry.” Jane grumbled, “Maura said that my tell is edgy jokes.”

“Tell?” Casey closed the computer and stood up straight, his attitude shifting to concern. “Are you upset about something?”

“Just had a long day.” Noticing his change, she suddenly felt bad for not spending much time with him. “You know what? Rather than leave, I could use your phone to call Maura. I’m sure she’ll be willing to turn around. Then you and I could watch a movie. I shouldn’t be taking my crappy day out on you.” 

Casey smiled, pulled his phone from his pocket, and handed it to Jane. “I like that. You know her number?”

“Of course.” Jane dialed and after a quick conversation handed Casey back his phone. “She’ll bring it over.”

Jane walked to the couch, plopping onto it with a yawn. By the time she found the energy to grab the remote off of the coffee table Casey had sat next to her. He watched her lean against the back of the couch before he asked, “What’s my phone number?” 

“I don’t know. We usually Skype.”

He didn’t respond for several seconds. Just as Jane was about to press the power button he asked, “Does Maura dislike me?”

Jane snorted, “Of course not.”

“I don’t think she wants us to get married.”

“Why wouldn’t she?” She dropped the remote on the cushion and turned her attention to Casey. She had no interest in pursuing this or any other conversation at the moment. Her sole desire was to watch a movie and go to sleep, possibly at the same time. However, she felt guilty for being rude to Casey earlier, so she attempted to keep her facial expression neutral. 

“Yesterday, when I said I like the sound of us living together she gave me a dirty look.” Casey clasped his hands together and leaned forward to rest his forearms against his thighs, his gaze on the carpet. 

“I’m sure it had nothing to do with your comment. She had a bad day with her grandfather. She wasn’t herself.”

He tilted his head to glance at Jane, “Why do all of our conversations end up about her?”

“You brought her up. I thought we were watching a movie.” Jane picked the remote up again. 

“I was just thinking about the two of you and the two of us.” He was speaking in a calculated manner, causing Jane to wonder if he had planned to bring this topic up. It didn’t sound spontaneous. 

“What about us?” She struggled to keep her voice steady despite how quickly her patience was fading. 

“I flew all the way from Afghanistan to see you. On my second day here you left at six to have breakfast at her house.”

“We were working a case.”

“You couldn’t take a vacation day to spend with me but you could leave work to help her with her grandfather. I spent more time with you at work or you with her than I did with you alone.” 

“I’m sorry. That wasn’t fair to you.” Jane spoke sincerely, momentarily putting aside her frustration. She had behaved as if she cared more about Maura than him and it clearly hurt his feelings. 

Casey nodded in acknowledgment. “When she gets here with your phone she won’t knock. Neither of you knock.” 

“So?” The irritation was back in an instant. She wasn’t sure if it was because she wanted to relax or she wanted him to stop talking about Maura. Either way, she wanted the conversation to end. 

“She has a toothbrush here.”

“So do you.” She clenched her empty hand into a fist as she reminded herself to stay calm. It wasn’t his fault she was tired and grumpy. 

“I’m supposed to. I’m your boyfriend. She also has a ton of makeup and hair products in the bathroom.”

“Body wash too. You creating an inventory?” Jane snapped.

Casey ignored her comment, “She has clothes here.” 

“And I have clothes at her house. What’s your point?” 

“You don’t have clothes at mine.”

“Because you’re always here.” She pointed out in an exasperated tone. 

“Yet, I don’t have clothes here.” Jane stared at him but offered no comment, so he continued, “You’re always at hers. You practically live there.” 

“Where is this going?” She silently willed Maura to hurry up with her phone so she could get out of this conversation and go to bed. Her desire to spend time with Casey had dissipated. 

“Yesterday morning you said you always wanted a wife. I thought you were being funny. Now, I think you meant it.” He delivered the last sentence with confidence but refused to look at her face. 

Jane slammed the remote onto the table and jumped up, “What are you talking about?”

Casey stood as well, finally staring her right in the eyes, “Maura is more important to you than I am.” Jane didn’t bother to dispute his claim. “You want to be with her.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“Do you even want to marry me? You don’t want a wedding. You don’t want to go on a honeymoon. You don’t want to move away from Boston. And you don’t want to change your name. What do you want?” Casey asked in frustration, his arms extending from his sides to emphasize the question. 

“I want to be me!” Jane yelled, slamming her hand against her chest, “I can’t be Jane Jones. It’s too bland.”

“What about Rizzoli-Jones?” 

Jane wrinkled her nose in distaste. 

Casey narrowed his eyes and disparagingly asked, “What about Rizzoli-Isles?”

“What?” Jane nearly screamed, her eyes widening in disbelief. 

“A ring from me will never compare to that turtle from her.” He pointed to the aquarium across the room.

“Tortoise.” Jane kept her voice raised, “They are not comparable. That was a gift, not a proposal.”

Casey crossed his arms, “Really? Because I think she’s had your heart ever since she gave it to you.” 

“That’s not true.” Jane defended, her voice lowering to the tone she used to interrogate a suspect. 

“What isn’t? That you love her or that it’s because of the...tortoise?”

“Love her? What is wrong with you?” Jane slapped her hands against her thighs and let out an aggravated sigh, “Why are we talking about this? Are you trying to talk me out of marrying you?”

“I want to marry you. But I don’t want to find out one day that you’re divorcing me for her.”

“I wouldn’t and she isn’t interested.”

“You’re not denying that you are.” Jane rolled her eyes. “Do you really think that she glares at me for any reason other than jealousy?”

“She doesn’t glare at you.” 

Casey smirked, “Well, you would know better than I do. You certainly spend enough time looking at her face.” 

“What exactly is it that you’re mad about? Her clothes, her toothbrush, or her face?” 

“Her control over you.”

Jane shook her head, “That’s what it is. You can’t control me.” Jane stepped closer, her body stance aggressive. “She doesn’t try to control me. She lets me be me.”

Casey paused for a second, Jane’s sudden shift in demeanor unnerving him. “You never gave me a solid reason for wanting to stay in Boston. Is it your family, your job, or just her?”

“It’s all of them.” Her answer was firm. 

“If she came in right now, undoubtedly without knocking, and asked you to not marry me, what would you do?” 

“I’m not going to indulge your impossible scenario.” Jane defiantly answered. 

The door opened and Maura stepped in, her purse dangling from her bent elbow and Jane’s cell phone clutched in her hand. 

“Would it kill you to knock?” Jane scowled, remembering Casey’s comment from earlier. 

“Sorry.” Maura mumbled as she crossed the room to Jane, ignoring Casey, “Here’s your phone.” She shoved the phone into the detective’s hand and turned to leave. 

“No, Maur,” Jane’s voice softened instantly and she grabbed the blonde’s purse-free elbow. “I’m sorry. It’s just a bad time.”

Maura stared into Jane’s eyes seeking reassurance that Jane wasn’t upset with her. After Jane gave a small smile and released her grip, Maura said, “I’ll leave you two alone.” 

“Stay.” Casey spoke up, “Your inability to lie would be helpful.”

Discomfort was immediately apparent on Maura’s face, “I’d really rather not be involved.”

He scoffed at her answer, “You’re always involved. Do you think Jane should marry me?”

“I don’t want Jane to move away.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Jane enjoys being a detective. She wouldn’t be happy giving that up.”

“Should she marry me?” Casey firmly asked. 

Maura shifted her weight and looked at the floor. The anxiety radiating from her best friend activated Jane’s protective instincts. She stepped in front of Maura, shielding her body from Casey. “Leave her out of this.” 

“You have a decision to make, Jane. Marry me or stay here with Maura?” 

Jane felt Maura’s fingers pressing into her hip, her purse against Jane’s thighs. Reaching backward, Jane grasped Maura’s free hand. Maura stepped closer, her chest brushing against Jane’s back. She squeezed Jane’s hand and placed her forehead against Jane’s shoulder. Her fingers curled into the material of Jane’s shirt and tugged it a few times, a sign that she was struggling to control her emotions. Then, with a quiet exhale, she stepped away, releasing Jane’s hand and shirt. 

“It’s okay to go, Jane.” Maura softly spoke. 

Jane spun around to face Maura, “What?” 

“You should follow your heart.” Maura nodded in Casey’s direction. 

“Yesterday, you asked how you would survive without me. Now you’re telling me to go?” 

Maura gently shook her head, “I would never tell you to go. I couldn’t. But, I am letting you go.” Maura sniffed, “Casey loves you.”

“You don’t?” Jane surprised herself with the question. She knew the answer, but she was no longer sure if it was only as a best friend.

Maura gave a small, pained smile, “You know I do. But I won’t make you choose.” She gave Casey a pointed look over Jane’s shoulder. Tears pooled in her eyes when she returned her gaze to Jane. Placing a finger into the corner of her left eye, she gave Jane another weak smile before walking around the stunned woman and out of the apartment. 

“What the hell was that?” Jane growled at Casey, whirling back to face him, her arm extended toward the closed door. 

“She just told you she loves you.”

“She’s said that before. She’s my best friend.” She dismissed his answer, “I meant the way you spoke to her.”

“She’s told you before?” Casey raised an eyebrow, “I think you didn’t listen when she said it.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“You heard it how you wanted. Not how she meant it.”

Jane rubbed her forehead. For the first time that evening, she had to admit that Casey was right. She heard Maura’s words through the filter of a best friend because it was safe. Now though, having witnessed Maura leave in tears, she recalled the question Maura had asked in the lab the day before, “How will I survive without my best friend?” and answered it for herself. She couldn’t survive without Maura. With that thought, she yanked open the door and ran down the stairs, her feet pounding on the carpet with enough force to attract attention from the neighbors. She knew that Maura’s heels would have slowed her down and desperately hoped she could catch up. 

Three steps from the bottom Jane stopped Maura’s descent by cutting in front of her to block the remaining stairs, the momentum slamming her body into the banister. Jane ignored the pain and breathlessly said, “Wait. Come back upstairs.”

Maura refused, keeping her head down to guard her face. 

“Please. You’re crying and you have hives. Talk to me.”

Maura put her hand on her throat, a futile attempt to hide the rash, and shook her head. 

“Please.” Jane begged as she pulled Maura’s hand away, “Please.” 

They stood at a stalemate for nearly a minute, Jane holding Maura’s hand while Maura sniffed and looked at her feet. Finally, the smaller woman turned and slowly walked back up the stairs. Jane placed her hand on Maura’s lower back and followed. 

At the landing Jane stepped next to Maura but didn’t remove her hand. She needed to be sure Maura wouldn’t turn back. Casey was waiting outside of Jane’s door, his eyes focused on Jane’s hand. Flexing her fingers, Jane gently pressed Maura toward the apartment door. After a slight hesitation Maura complied with the silent request. 

Casey waited for the door to close behind the doctor before speaking. “You’ve answered my question.”

“It was an ultimatum.” Jane seethed, her hands on her hips and her eyes blazing with anger, “You had no right to interrogate Maura like that. She’s done nothing.”

“I barely asked her anything. Still, you both confirmed what I feared. I know you like living in Boston, being near your family, and you’re dedicated to your job, but you’re staying for Maura. You don’t want to move with me, but I bet if Maura moved you would go with her.”

Jane didn’t even have to think about it. With a pang of guilt, she slid the ring from her finger and held it out to Casey. “I would.”

Casey took the ring. The silence lasted for several seconds as Casey studied the ring and Jane looked at her apartment door. Finally, with nothing left to say, Casey put the ring in his pocket and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane took a deep breath before entering her apartment. Maura was standing in front of the couch, her right hand holding her left while her right thumb repeatedly pressed into her left palm. She had wiped the tears from her face and the hives were fading, but the distress was still evident in her mannerisms. Jane was familiar with this behavior from the doctor. Although it was rarely displayed, it always came out before a difficult conversation, usually involving Hope or Constance. She knew it meant that Maura was nervous. 

“I gave him back the colorless carbon crystal.” Jane softly said, stepping close to Maura. The comment was intended to be funny, an attempt to make Maura smile. Instead, Maura gave no reaction at all, causing Jane’s heart to beat a little faster. Making Maura smile had always been something she did well. The fear of losing Maura rose again, and Jane had to remind herself to remain calm. 

Maura pressed her lips together and looked around the living room, her gaze flickering everywhere but on Jane. She was now twisting the ring on her middle finger, another sign that she was on the verge of panicking. 

“Please sit down.” Jane sat and watched as Maura slowly lowered herself onto the edge of a cushion, keeping distance from Jane. “I’m sorry he did that.”

“It’s fine.” Maura replied using the detached tone typically reserved for speaking to her staff. Jane’s fear increased. The only time Maura had used that tone with her was after the Paddy Doyle shooting. 

“No. It isn’t.” Jane grabbed Maura’s left hand. Maura tried to pull it away but Jane tightened her grip. With an annoyed sigh Maura gave up and allowed Jane to pull their hands into her lap. “What did you lie about?”

“Jane, I want to leave.” 

“Just give me a minute, please. Do you really want me to move away?”

“I don’t want to discuss this.”

Jane squeezed Maura’s hand. “Okay. How about I talk?” Receiving a small nod from Maura, Jane continued, “I think your reaction to my ring was about more than just me moving away. You don’t want me to marry Casey.” Jane took a second to watch the way Maura licked her lips and blinked a few times, her signature move whenever she was thinking of a way to deny without lying. Before she could say anything, Jane continued, “I chased you down two flights of stairs and gave Casey his ring back. I think we can both acknowledge that I I don’t want to leave you.”

“Yes. We can.” Maura acquiesced, dropping the impartial tone.

“Maur, I don’t want lose you.” 

Maura snapped her eyes to meet Jane’s. “I don’t want to lose you either.” 

“You won’t.”

Maura rolled her eyes toward the ceiling before briefly closing them as she angled her head to the side. Her shoulders slightly drooped as she apprehensively exhaled. Opening her eyes, she looked directly at Jane as she said, “I didn’t want you to marry Casey.”

Jane smiled, “So, are we going to continue to pretend this is about friendship?”

Maura opened her mouth, closed it, and broke eye contact with Jane. 

“Maura, best friends don’t have to let go, do they?” The question was nearly a whisper. Jane was terrified, the fear of Maura’s rejection preventing her from voicing her own feelings. She could still back pedal and pretend Maura misunderstood if necessary. 

“I wouldn’t know.” Her response was equally quiet. 

“They definitely don’t run out of the room and cry over an engagement.” Jane grew a little bolder, confident that Maura would have already explained the bond between best friends as a scientific matter if she wanted to avoid the topic. 

“Research has shown that fight or flight is a common response to uncomfortable or intense emotions brought on by-”

“Maura,” Jane interrupted, her heart sinking, “I’d love to hear this, but later.”

“Sorry.” Maura muttered as she successfully pulled her hand from Jane’s. 

Jane put her face in her hands and groaned. They were never going to make any progress at this rate. She felt Maura begin to stand and quickly put a hand on her thigh to keep her in place. She met Maura’s eyes and said, “This isn’t easy. You mean so much to me.” 

“As do you to me.” 

“I could have never chosen Casey over you.” Jane spoke quickly before she could stop the words. If she wasn’t going to find the courage to say how she felt she could at least blurt it before her brain had time to catch up with her heart. 

“You didn’t have to chose. I would have still been your friend. We just wouldn’t see each other as often.” Maura’s eyes were shiny, the statement obviously causing her anguish. 

“That’s just it, Maura. I want to see you everyday.” Jane scooted closer to Maura and squeezed the thigh under her hand, “I want you.”

“I want you, too.” The tears spilled down Maura’s face. She didn’t wipe them, allowing them to run over the fear etched in her face. 

“Don’t cry again.” Jane wrapped her arms around Maura. 

“I didn’t think I would ever be able to tell you.” Maura leaned into Jane’s hug, grasping the taller woman’s body with relief. 

“How long have you been keeping this in?”

“Hmmm.” Maura pulled away, “When Paddy took me from the morgue. I fell in love with you when you answered the phone by saying ‘whatever you want I can get it.’ You were willing to make a deal with a mobster for me.”

“That’s been years.” Jane observed with surprise. She caught Maura’s admission of falling in love and knew she couldn’t pretend she meant as a friend anymore. Still reluctant to reveal her own feelings, a Rizzoli family trait, she kicked off her sneakers and instructed, “Take off your shoes.” 

“Why?” 

“Just do it.”

Maura pinched her lips together in protest, but leaned over to take off her heels. Jane laid on her back, throwing her legs in the space between Maura and the back of the couch. She stretched a hand out to Maura, gesturing for the woman to lay down with her. Maura complied, climbing over Jane to lay on her side between Jane and the back of couch, pushing Jane’s legs closer to the edge. 

Jane wrapped an arm around Maura’s shoulders and waited while Maura wiggled her way into being comfortable. She laid her head on Jane’s shoulder, under Jane’s chin, and put a hand on Jane’s stomach. After the smaller woman stopped moving, Jane softly said, “You smell nice.” 

“I always smell like deco.” Maura retorted. 

“No. You always smell good.” Jane pressed her nose to the top of Maura’s head, then tightened her arm around Maura’s shoulder, pulling the woman’s body closer. Now that Maura had confessed to being in love, and showed no hesitation about cuddling with Jane, the brunette willed the courage to be as candid as the doctor had been. It was easier in this position, her face shielded from Maura’s. Trepidatiously, she spoke into Maura’s hair, “I’ve been confused about you for a while. When you told me that Ian was the love of your life I felt like I had been punched. It was tonight though, when Casey was telling me that I loved you that I admitted it to myself.” Jane wrapped a strand of Maura’s hair around her finger, let it spring free, then repeated the action with another piece. “I told you that I couldn’t be with Casey and still be me.” Maura nodded against Jane’s shoulder. “I don’t feel that way around you. You make me eat kale and do yoga, but you don’t try to change who I am.” 

“You once told me that I nag you.” Maura’s breath brushed across Jane’s collarbone. 

Jane smiled, “I secretly like it. You know, not being annoyed by your health lectures should have been a clue that I loved you.” She ran her hand over Maura’s head, stroking her hair. “Casey was jealous of the turtle-tortoise.” Maura chuckled. Jane briefly savored the sound before saying, “I’m going to need some time. This is new for me.” 

Maura slid her hand up to Jane’s chest. “Of course. Can we be clear though? Did you just say you love me?” 

“I did. I do.” They lay in silence for a few minutes until Jane spoke, “Maur?” Maura made a humming sound in response. “I don’t want to process anymore feelings tonight.”

“Okay. But, I love you too.” Maura pressed against Jane’s body and threw a leg over Jane’s, ensuring there was no space between their bodies. 

“Tell me about fight or flight.” Jane kissed the top of Maura’s head. She wrapped her free arm around Maura’s waist, encircling the woman, and closed her eyes as she listened to Maura happily explain the subject. This was the life she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Angela burst into Jane’s apartment and allowed the door to close loudly behind her. She saw the top of Jane’s head on the arm of the sofa and began speaking, “Jane, I lost-”

“Quiet, Ma. You’ll wake up Maura.” Jane harshly whispered. 

“I’m awake.” Maura mumbled. Angela walked around the side of the sofa and saw Maura laying against Jane’s side, her head on Jane’s shoulder, her leg on top of Jane’s, and her fingers curled into the top of Jane’s shirt. 

“Go back to sleep.” Jane quietly spoke to Maura. 

Maura squeezed her eyes closed and arched her body against Jane’s as she stretched her back, “We should get in bed. These cushions are not optimal for our sternocleidomastoid or trapezius muscles.” 

“We will. What do you want Ma?” Jane looked at her mother. 

“Bed? Together? You only have one bed, Jane.” Angela’s eyes were roaming over the two women. She had found them asleep together many times, but they always separated as soon as they woke up, usually with Jane pushing Maura in fake annoyance. Angela found their current behavior odd. 

“Um-hmmm.” Maura continued to mumble, her attempt at staying awake failing, “We sleep together.”

“We do not!” Jane exclaimed with wide eyes. 

“We do so. For five years.”

Angela gasped.

“She’s being literal, Ma.” Now Jane did push Maura’s arm to move her, but the smaller woman ignored the request. Jane pushed again, then with a exasperated sigh dropped her hand onto Maura’s bicep. 

Angela eyed them wearily as she recalled previous times they were cuddled together. She had to agree with Maura’s five year time line. The first time Angela had found them had been a few nights after Jane burned Charles Hoyt with a flare. Jane had been laying down with her head in Maura’s lap. Maura was sitting up, her head against the back of the couch and her hand still in Jane’s hair. Over the years they had slowly progressed to laying beside each other on the couch, occasionally with an arm around the others waist. Angela had noticed over the last few months that Maura had began putting her head on Jane’s shoulder rather than using a throw pillow. Once recently, she had found Jane’s hand under Maura’s shirt resting on the smaller woman’s stomach. The leg position was new though, as was Maura’s grip on Jane, almost as if she was afraid Jane would leave. 

For the first time it occurred to Angela that the women were closer than most best friends. She was so grateful that Jane, with her emotional walls, and Maura, with her social awkwardness, had formed such a close bond, that she didn’t bother to wonder about their overly affectionate tendencies. Now though, she realized that she had never considered relaxing in a position this intimate with her own friends. Jane and Maura’s friendship was different. 

This situation reminded her of the last guy Maura had dated and the abrupt end to the relationship. One evening, Angela was using Maura’s oven to make teething cookies for TJ while Maura and Jane slept on the couch. Jane was on her back and Maura on her side with her head on Jane’s shoulder and her arm around the brunette’s waist. Both women were physically and mentally drained after several days of preparing for the Paddy Doyle trial; preventing Cavanaugh from harming Paddy; and dealing with Hope’s reluctance to betray the man she still loved. Angela knew they were exhausted and worked quietly to avoid disturbing them. Maura’s doorbell sounded, startling Angela before she hurried to open it. 

Angela had seen the man at Maura’s door before, but she allowed him to introduce himself, then told him that Maura was resting. He appeared to be disappointed, prompting Angela to see if the doorbell had woken Maura. He followed her into the living room, stopping as they approached the couch. Stiffly, he asked if the other woman was Jane. Angela confirmed that it was and proudly informed him that she was Jane’s mother. He snidely commented, “It makes so much sense now.” Angela hadn’t understand what he meant, but she knew he wasn’t a good mate for Maura. She told Maura as much the next morning, declaring the man a jerk. Maura patiently listened but offered no opinion. 

A few days later, Maura flippantly mentioned that the man had broken it off with her. Angela was incensed that he was the one to end it, and reminded Maura that she was too good for him anyway. Maura assured Angela that he had a justifiable reason. Angela pressed for more details but Maura refused to elaborate, leaving Angela to assume that either he was intimidated by Maura’s intelligence or she had diagnosed an unknown illness in him. Jane frequently teased her for the latter.

Seeing Maura and Jane on the couch now and recalling that memory, Angela looked at them from that man’s perspective. They had grown more affectionate after Maura’s release from prison, and Jane made Maura check in during her dates. Assuming that Maura spoke of Jane on the dates, he must have inferred a relationship between the two women. Angela thought about asking Maura if that was accurate, but decided it was best to bring it up another time. Instead, she simply said, “I’m locked out of the guesthouse and you two aren’t answering your phones.”

“We were asleep.” Jane grumbled. 

Maura moved to lean up, her body shifting on top of Jane’s, her right hand pressing against Jane’s left breast, as she lifted her head up to face Angela, “You lost your key?” 

Angela was staring at Maura’s hand on her daughter’s breast and didn’t hear the question. 

Jane tapped Maura’s wrist, “That hurts.” 

Maura shot a look of betrayal at her hand before sliding it back to the center of Jane’s chest, “Sorry.” She began to sit up but Jane pulled her back down. “Your mother needs a key.” Maura protested. 

“Take my key, Ma. And find yours.” Jane pointed over Maura’s back toward the kitchen counter where her keys were sitting next to her laptop. 

Angela didn’t move. She watched Maura lay back on Jane, her body still draped on top of the taller woman’s, her head on Jane’s chest, and her breast against Jane’s ribs. It was obvious that something had shifted in their relationship. Curious, and feeling obtuse, she asked, “Maura, may I speak with you?”

Jane groaned. Maura pushed herself up, again using Jane’s chest for leverage, and gingerly stood. After smoothing her dress she followed Angela into Jane’s room.

Angela closed the door and harshly asked, “What is going on?”

“Are you also taking advantage on my inability to lie?” Maura slightly titled her head and pursed her lips together. 

“Yes.” 

Maura huffed, “We’ve both had a long day and are tired.”

“Tired? No long medical explanation?”

“You’re picking up Jane’s teasing.” There was a tinge of dejection in Maura’s tone, her insecurity creeping into the conversation. 

“You’re picking up Jane.” Angela flatly stated. 

Maura gasped, “How can you be certain that Jane isn’t the instigator?”

“So there is something? Jane’s emotions are too buried to instigate anything. Plus, she’s engaged to Charles.”

“You’re wrong about both.” Maura put her fingers on her lips, clearly aware that she said more than she should. 

“What does that mean?”

Maura remained silent for several seconds. Angela leveled her best mom glare on Maura and held it until the younger woman caved, “She’s no longer engaged and she was very open about her feelings.”

Angela put a hand over her mouth, “So, you two....” She gestured between Maura and the door.

“You should really be discussing this with Jane.” Although Maura’s tone was firm, her body looked deflated. She hated being used to reveal secrets. Angela briefly felt guilty for it, but quickly recovered, fueled by annoyance at her daughter’s desire to keep those secrets. 

“Oh, I will.” Angela saw the hurt flicker across Maura’s face. She quickly added, “Not because of you. You know I love you. But, Jane never tells me anything.”

“It all happened tonight. I’m sure she would have told you.”

“I doubt it.” Angela was quiet for a few moments as she thought. She wasn’t upset that Jane was exploring a relationship with Maura. She only wished that Jane would be more forthcoming with information about her personal life. Maura wasn’t at fault for that, and was likely just as frustrated by it as Angela. Changing tactics, Angela said, “You know, I told Charles I wouldn’t like him until he made an honest woman of Jane. The same goes for you.”

Maura smiled. Before she could respond the door opened and Jane walked in. She held a key out to Angela, “Here’s my key. I’ll get another one.”

“I’m mad at you.” Angela stated. 

“You’ll still be mad tomorrow. Maura and I are going to bed.” 

“Jane, you should talk to your mother.” Maura said. 

“I will tomorrow.” Jane sounded grumpier than usual. Angela knew that she wouldn’t get any information out of Jane while she was in this mood. She also knew she was going to try anyway. 

“I’m not leaving this room until you tell me what’s going on.” Angela crossed her arms.

“Fine.” Jane pulled a pair of shorts from a drawer and waved them at her mother. Angela rolled her eyes, so Jane changed into the shorts, tossing her jeans into the clothes hamper. “Get in bed, Maura.”

Maura glanced at Jane and Angela with uncertainty. She ruefully smiled at Angela, then walked to the dresser, pulled out her silk pajamas, and left the room to change in the bathroom.

Angela turned to Jane, “Are you dating her?”

“No! Why is this discuss Jane’s dating life night?”

“You’re not? You’re going to break her heart, Janie. She thinks there’s something between you.”

“There is. We just haven’t discussed what it is yet. I would never break her heart.” The sincerity in Jane’s voice made Angela smile. 

“You better not.” Angela studied her daughter, “I never liked Charles.”

“Well, now you’ll get a doctor in the family.”

“I already had a doctor in the family.”

Jane gave the largest smile Angela had seen in days. Maura walked back in wearing gray pajamas, her face clean, and her dress in her hand. She walked to Jane’s closet to hang the dress and Angela noticed more dresses hanging in Jane’s closet that clearly belonged to the doctor. Choosing to say nothing about that, she said instead, “We’re not finished, Jane. But, I’ll let you girls sleep.” She put emphasis on the word sleep. 

“Ma!” Jane screeched, “It will be sleep.”

Maura flipped a hand to quiet Jane. “Are we okay?” She asked Angela. 

“Of course.” Angela wrapped Maura in a hug, then watched the blonde sit on Jane’s bed. Angela hugged Jane next, holding on for as long as she could before Jane squirmed. 

“Lock the door, please.” Jane requested as she got in bed, her back to Maura. Angela watched Maura slide under the blanket until her chest was pressed against Jane’s back, her face in Jane’s neck. Angela could see a lump on Jane’s hip that she assumed was Maura’s arm. She noticed that the women fell into the position naturally, as though they did it often. 

“Good night, girls.” Angela said softly before turning out the light and exiting the room. As she closed the door she heard Maura whisper, “your mother wants us to get married” followed by a gruff “go to sleep” from Jane. Angela smiled, certain that she would be planning a wedding soon. She picked Maura’s purse up from the floor and placed it on the coffee table, turned the living room light off, then let herself out of Jane’s apartment. As she put the key in the lock she realized that it was the first time she wasn’t upset about her daughter sharing a bed with someone. She also realized that she wasn’t surprised it was Maura. It was always going to be Maura.


End file.
